The Eyes of a Killer
by Laylacat11
Summary: All children are different. That's what makes them special. As they grow into adulthood is where they begin to lose everything. This is because they begin to mold into the idea of a normal persona. What a shame it must be to remain normal as the rest of the world had gone completely and utterly mad.
1. Chapter 1

The trees are dead. Their long branches twist and turn away from the knot that roots its lifeforce to the earth. They are afraid of the monster it has become. It's useless to try and hide away from it and so they are forced to watch as the tree sucks the life from the ground and drowns it in the shadows. They feed until nothing is left, until all the animals have fled or died, until all people mortal or not are gone and rid of. It is in the nature of evil to attack like a parasite and flood out the light and for a time whether it be great of short, it works. Eventually the light will pierce the heavy hanging clouds through the shimmering sword of a hero. Eventually both the light and the dark will die only to be replaced by another. The cycle of our universe is as infinite as the stars.

Hollow Brown eyes snap open at an instant to the sounds of the screams. The body just continues to lay there on the bed contemplating whether or not the noise is one that would sound out of a dangerous terror for someone who will soon sleep with the fish or if it is a scream of fulfillment like if one were to win a prize or destroy something of a darker entity.

It can be determined that after a while there are no other noises that follow after the scream, no gunshot-no hissing or sizzling- not a sign of any danger.

The mind from the body has pertained the thought that this sound was the later of choices where it was the scream of a hardened battle warrior who had finally won the fight and that there isn't any danger in this place(not anymore at least).

In the instant tan hands rush forward to the face where it spends the next half minute trying to rub the sleep out of the lifeless eyes. Eventually the body will stand to face a mirror where it will observe the reflection of a woman-girl-who has seen too much, who has fought too hard and for the reward was gifted the minorities of old age.

Standing on the inside of the mirror is a girl around the age of twenty-five. Her features were youthful, but her eyes and mind were what drew people to believe that she was older and the beginnings of wrinkles over her mouth with the crow's feet below the eyes didn't help much. She observes the reflection in the awfully dirty mirror and what she sees is something she wished she had seen all those years ago. Her lips are a light pink that somewhat mismatch the hispanic origin that covers the rest of her features. She observes the lengthy eyelashes that would make Bambi whimper out of defeat. She has thick black curls that hang limply and messy down to her shoulders.

Sound filters into her ears and she is drawn towards a window to her left. The first things she noticed were the spidering cracks filtering from the base of the glass and onwards, next she noticed the dust and the grime that slicked over the surface with very little light shining forth. The second thing to be noticed were the smaller pieces of paper badly taped to the glass in the middle of the window. On the notes are quotes written in curvy handwriting, they are motivational quotes much like those from famous inspirational movies but mostly from the comedic ones. At the end of one it is signed by her. Alissa Small. That's her name. She remembers that now but the place she is standing in is still one of unfamiliarity.

Her hands grasp her head tightly as she fails to keep the thoughts passing in her head furiously still. She hates the noises outside the window now, the laughing of children who have just wandered outside the flat from next door. The noises remind her of those children that died, they would never laugh now and it was all her fault. A stream tears from her throat as the memories of ' _him'_ reach her eyes. No longer in that bedroom she remains inside a memory and lost to passing time. She sees the day she first managed to piss off the unspeakable lord. Sees the first time they shared a real genuine laugh at one Hufflepuff's expense, and then she remembers the first time that she died. All that time spent screaming she sees Tom Riddle's baby doll face flashing over and over again and again. Then all is lost to the darkness.

~II~

She wakes up to the sounds of the train as it whistles to the wind harshly berating it like some kind of animal. The compartment that she sits in is empty and yet the glass on the window still fogs up when she exhales the breath that she has held onto during her slumber. The red velvet seats across from her sparkle in the light coming from the raindrops. The cold September air is like a slap to the face because it instantly wakes her mind to a numbing sense that she has had since the day she was born. She oftens finds herself thinking ordinary thoughts and today wasn't much different. Alissa had never really been much of a deep thinker when it came to some subjects. ' _I wonder what it is that mom and dad are doing. Are they worried about me? About the war?'_ She was worried about the war, about Grindelwald and his followers. Her town had been one of the most recent targets for the bombs. Her parents nearly cried at the joy that if they died at least their legacy would continue to live on. Naturally her father cared more about the pureblood line of her family continuing than he actually cared that she survived. It wasn't like it mattered anyways since both her parents had been purebloods meaning that Grindelwald would want them alive rather than dead.

The compartment door slid open with a soundless swoosh but she still looked up to see a boy almost the age of twelve come walking in. His footsteps had fall short when he realized that someone else was in there as well. The boy looked at her with a wicked looking grin "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that there was already someone in this compartment." A blush was crawling up his face but he managed to keep the redness from completely setting in.

Alissa looked at him with her hollow eyes ranking him up and down trying to find something to classify if he was dangerous. She came to the conclusion that he was virtually harmless aside from the flirty parts he couldn't quite keep in his own looked like a pure blooded wizard to her with his combed back hair, relaxed demeanor, and cocky smile. He wasn't even close to a threat

"It's fine. I was looking for some company anyways but, be warned my weirdness may send you off." She giggled at him. He smiled too. That was all just a part of what her mother called a very happy personality but she liked to call her attitude a _very_ happy unicorn. Her mother constantly rephrased it to tell others that she had extra _personality_ and that she was just trying to find herself. Her father said that if she didn't just decide on an emotion he would be forced to send her to the madhouse with the dementors. It was an empty threat so she didn't truly take it to heart, he needed her in order to continue the family line.

The boy sat slouched down in the seat in front of her."Name's Kal by the way." He winks at her. "Might I ask what yours is m'lady?"

"Just call me beautiful." She smiled at him playing along with the game Kal was playing. Alissa could tell they were going to be friends quickly since both had super flirty personality. If it was possible he shrunk even lower into the seat shock ridden on his face. Something caught his eye and he stopped smirking his face soon became doused in red from the top of his widows peak down to the dimple in his chin. Alissa continued to giggle, "You know if you keep blushing like that your face is gonna match your hair right?"

"I wouldn't be blushing so badly if you had normal clothes on." He says looking down at his feet and shuffling his finger in his hands.

Alissa looks down at her clothes to find that her skirt had ridden up to her knees during her slumber. She glares at the boy before standing up and thoroughly smacking him upside the head with a nearby potions book. "Why-didn't-you-tell-me-earlier!" She shouts in between the thumps that the book made. Kal squeals loudly and screams out apology after apology.

Eventually the two tire themselves out and instead sit back down on the seats breathless. "Y'know you ain't half bad shorty." Kal breathes out.

It was all fun and games until _he_ walked in. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood in the door frame looking rather perfect. Little did Alissa know her life was about to change. For better or worse she didn't know.

 **Fun Facts To Share:**

 **Sticky notes would have been used as the notes on the window, except they didn't come around until the year 1977 whereas our story starts around 1945 in September so instead, Scotch tape was used since it was invented in the 1930s.**

 **For a motivational quote on those 'sticky notes' I would have used the popular phrase "Hang in there, Baby" but it was also invented around the 1970s and couldn't be used.**


	2. Chapter 1 And A Half

**Chapter 1 1/2**

 **A/N:** **I haven't really had time to write, but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting and so I will publish what I have done. Just keep checking for updates every now and then since I plan to finish the entirety of chapter two sometime this month**

Tom's 5th Year- Hogwarts- 1942

I have always found it odd that people will turn a blind eye to the chaos that so blatantly was happening before them. How quickly do people turn away from someone who claims to be fine even if they see the scars that mark their arms or the bruises that wrap 'round the neck. Society is, by all right, cruel.

Tom Riddle stood in the door frame of the compartment. A light pink dusted his cheeks and his ruffled up appearance held a sense that he was flustered from a different exchange that must have happened before getting on the train. "Hello Tom." Alissa nodded to him curtly before returning her attention to the window. Tom straightened himself his hands smoothing over his school robes. Tom's prefect badge gleamed out in the semi-brightness of the room the silver serpent looked almost life-like when the light bounced off of its engraved scales. No smile laid on his features when he greeted her but his eyes burned brightly with knowledge as he took his seat beside Kal.

"Good day Mr. Young." Tom nodded to Kal who just looked Tom up and down as if this wasn't a thing that Tom did normally. He was of course, correct. On a normal day, the only way you could get any acknowledgement Kal just returned back to his normal posture and began speaking the words of a small child with a very short memory span. It took him but a few seconds to think of what else he was to say. Alissa had known when that moment was since when it hit him like a wild baseball bat, he stood and rushed to her side hopping down onto the cushioned leather.

"Have you seen the Middlestone twins yet?" Asked Kal snuggling closer to which Alissa shook her head side to side for no. "If you do, don't ask for a dance or anything, Larry is a bloody dead hoofer and Willie is just a plain old fat-head."

"I'll be sure to take a note to that one Kal. How, can you be so mean to people, haven't you ever wondered what people say about you?" she questioned mimicking what her mother used to do for her when she was but a small child creating hurt in the world.

"Oh, I can imagine," To which he clutched both hands together and lent them up to his chin and began to bat his eyes as he spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Isn't Kal just dashing! I bet he's a real kicker." Alissa smacked him upside the head.

Tom sat in the corner his face holding a placid look keeping his shoulders hunched inward to keep away from Kal's emotional hands that continued to fly just about everywhere. If he was uncomfortable he didn't say anything up until the point when Kal practically threw his arms over Tom's shoulder. That's pretty much when everything went badly.

When the skin to skin contact happened, Tom's body jumped into the air. His cheeks continued to remain their pale color beside the anger that shone strongly in his eyes. His fists curled at his sides clenching and unclenching the clammy flesh. He looked quite ready to sock Kal in the face but before her could there came the high pitched squeal of the train whistle. The fifth years had arrived. Alissa jumped up exclaiming, "Oh crap! I forgot to put on my Hogwarts Robes." Both boys looked at her confused. "Well, get out so I can hurry up and change." She shoved Kal into Tom and then harshly threw them into the unforgiving hallway of stampeding students left only to the mercy that they would get up in time.

She turned to the shelf currently holding her lemon colored duffelbag and dug through tossing clothes, books, and ink wells all about the room. It seemed as though the bag would continue to give her useless things for forever. "Where are they? I know you have them you stupid bag now hand 'em over!" She hissed through her teeth. Oh, how wild she must have looked with her throwing of things and the wild strands of curly black hair waving in non-existent wind her eyes probably showed what many would assume had a feral cat gone wild look about them. Her fingernails scraped the bottom of the bag making a medium sized noise sounding somewhat like a broken nail on a record player. In a fit of anger she heaved the duffelbag above her head aimed for the door and- there were her clothes.

Black Robes and a grayscale shirt were strewn in front of the door. They must have been mixed in with the other clothes she had thrown moments before. With her anger quickly fading out now, she made of move to get dressed and once she did she would rush out onto the platform and into a random carriage. Who knew maybe this carriage would have a handsome and rich prince just for her.

She swung open the glass doors of the compartment not bothering to lift the pearl colored blinds from their spot at the bottom and she stepped out onto the mahogany floorboards of the train. Following the fancy maroon rugs laid out like a runway she crossed out of the threshold and raced towards the carriages. Blurs of pastel oranges, yellows, and reds passed by her running figure as she raced towards the carriages getting there just in time to hop on the coattails of the last one.


End file.
